headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Riverdale
| continuity = Archie | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Unknown The exact location of Riverdale has never been divulged. | city = | locale = | residents = Archie Andrews; Betty Cooper; Jughead Jones; Reggie Mantle; Veronica Lodge | poi = Andrews residence; Chocklit Shoppe; Cooper residence; Lodge Manor; Riverdale High School | 1st = }} Riverdale is a fictional location featured in comic books published by MLJ Publications and Archie Comics. It first appeared in ''Pep Comics'' #22 in December, 1941. Description Riverdale is an idyllic and quaint white-bread town located in Anytown, USA. Nobody knows for sure what state it exists in. It is likely in a coastal region as there are long stretches of beach frequently occupied by visitors and boaters. There are also deserts known to exist in the outlying areas near Riverdale, suggesting that it might be on the West Coast, possibly even in California. Riverdale is one of those timeless sorts of communities with all of the trappings and amenities one might find in a Norman Rockwell painting. It has a public school system, a hardware store, a shopping mall, a fairgrounds and the ever-popular malt shoppe known as the Choclit Shoppe. Points of interest ; Andrew residence: The Andrews residence was the home of Fred Andrews, his wife Mary Andrews, and teenage son, Archie Andrews. For a time, Archie's grandfather, Artie Andrews lived there as well. : Chocklit Shoppe: Originally owned by Pop Tate, the Chocklit Shoppe is one of the most popular hang-outs for Riverdale's youth. Archie frequently came here on dates with either Betty or Veronica so they could stare longingly into each other's eyes while sharing a milkshake. The shop also offered cheeseburgers, which is a good thing, since Jughead Jones, probably kept the place in financial good standing with his voracious appetite. As it turns out, Jughead eventually became owner of the shop. ; Cooper residence: The Cooper residence is the middle-class home of Hal Cooper, his wife Alice Cooper (not to be confuse with the rock singer of the same name), and teenage daughter, Betty Cooper. ; Lodge Manor: Lodge Manor is the mansion home of the Lodge family, which includes patriarch Hiram Lodge, his wife Hermione Lodge, and teenage daughter, Veronica Lodge. As the Lodges were the richest family in Riverdale, they also had the largest house. The Lodges once lived in big city, but moved to Riverdale because Hiram mistakenly believed that it would make Veronica less spoiled. ; Riverdale High School: Riverdale High is the main public high school in Riverdale. The principal of the school is Mister Waldo Weatherby. One of its most well-known, and venerable instructors is Miss Grundy. The janitor of the school is an old man named Sven. In later years, the name of the school was changed to Archie Andrews High School in honor of a former student, who died heroically while trying to protect a friend from a mugger. ; Riverdale Mall: Riverdale Mall was a typical shopping mall. Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge often went there to purchase items from the various clothing boutiques. ; Riverdale Mortuary: This was the city morgue of Riverdale. When Riverdale High teacher Mister Harkness was murdered under mysterious circumstances, Red Sonja and Vampirella came to Riverdale to investigate. At the morgue, they ran into Betty and Veronica, who were likewise looking into Mister Harkness' death. Red Sonja and Vampirella Meet Betty and Veronica 1 Organizations ; Riverdale Bulldogs: The Riverdale Bulldogs was the football team that played at Riverdale High School. When Red Sonja was posing as a student, she noted that all of the players on the team were men. Seeking to teach them a lesson, she joined the football team and her innate savagery and battle skill made her the star player on the team. Red Sonja and Vampirella Meet Betty and Veronica 1 Residents * Archie Andrews * Betty Cooper * Cheryl Blossom * Ethel Muggs * Jughead Jones * Moose Mason * Reggie Mantle * Veronica Lodge Originally from Either Boston or New York City, depending upon which sources one chooses to believe. Notes & Trivia * Riverdale is fairly close to or maybe adjacent to the town of Greendale, which is where Sabrina Spellman, also known as Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, and her family live. * Central High School, which exists in another nearby town, has a football team that competes with the Riverdale Bulldogs at Riverdale High. * The CW Network television series Riverdale is named for this town and serves as the central setting for the series. See also External Links * Riverdale at Wikipedia References